The Twelve Days Of Christmas: A Countdown
by Cannibalistic Skittles
Summary: Alternative Title: “Twelve Things Puck Did that Could Only Reinforce My Desire to Throttle Him” First Chapter Summery: Perhaps they shouldn’t have left out the fudge.
1. The First Day: Daphne

The Twelve Days Of Christmas: The First Day

Alternative Title: "Twelve Things Puck Did that Could Only Reinforce My Desire to Throttle Him"

Summery: Perhaps they shouldn't have left out the fudge.

_On the first day of Christmas, a fairy gave to me: a hyper and excited Daphne._

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to have left out the fudge, cocoa, _and_ the candy canes in plain sight.

Perhaps it was an idea of similar worth to have left Daphne unsupervised.

No one could argue though that the Puck shouldn't have switched out the rod for stirring the cocoa with one of the wands in the Hall of Wonders.

Watching the stairs warily, they flinched as another crash resounded from upstairs: Daphne's territory. No one was going up there until the sugar wore off.

"_Ohmigawsh! Christmas! It's soon! It's soon! Presents! Candy! Singing! Snow! __**Christmas**__! Wheeee!"_

…That might take a while.


	2. The Second Day: Eyes

The Twelve Days Of Christmas: The Second Day

_On the Second Day of Christmas, a fairy gave to me: two black eyes, and a hyper and excited Daphne…_

Summary: Puck was dead. For all intents and purposes, he was already dead.

This was it. The ladder was set upon the ground, resting slightly against the tree. Puck stood beside it, looking bored as usual. Sabrina was perched on the top step, trying not to tumble off.

The tree was new, just felled, and had a distinctive smell of pine permeating the air within moments of being set up. The ornaments were new, too—purple, silver, blue, green, and brown shining almost as brightly as the lights.

The ladder however…

It had been in the Grimm family for generations.

It was polished, gleaming dark wood, it was standing tall, it was…completely unstable.

Puck was assigned the task of keeping it straight as Sabrina had the honored task—placing the star atop the tree.

"I don't see why we have to do this," he huffed. He crossed his arms and glanced away.

In that one moment, the ladder decided to give another one of its lopsided shakes, and Puck, looking away, couldn't catch it.

Sabrina instinctively held a few of the tree branches for support, but alas, even that wasn't enough.

She cried out as she felt both the ladder and the tree begin to give way.

"No, Puck, the tree is wobbling--!"

_Thud_.

The ladder folded inwards as she bent with it, a stray spoke poking her left eye.

Her head slams into the ground as one of the branches jabs her face, marking a line that would surely bruise from the bridge of her nose to across her right eye.

*.*.*.*.*

As she looked at the deep purple of the already swelling skin, she could think of only one thing.

Puck was dead.

For all intents and purposes, he was already dead.

Oh yes, she would kill him slowly and painfully for this.

Hey guys.

Hope you enjoy this, though I'm not to proud of it. I needed to think of something, so…

I have Finals this week so I might take even longer to update.

I'll try to work on it though.

I have a website now. There's a bit on it about Sisters Grimm.

This is it: thomask2 . webs . com (just remove the spaces if you want to see) (To get to the Sisters Grimm part, go to 'hobbies' then 'for those of you who may be familiar...')

Anyway... bye guys! You rock. :D

~Cannibalistic Skittles


	3. The Third Day: Pixie Bites

The Twelve Days Of Christmas: The Third Day

On the third day of Christmas, a fairy gave to me: three pixie bites, two black eyes and a hyper and excited Daphne.

Summary: It was the last one. And it was all hers…

There it was.

The prize.

Sitting there ever-so-innocently, an unassuming white packet resting near the refrigerator.

The last package of hot chocolate mix.

And it was hers.

"I see you've found my packet. Hand it over."

Puck.

"No way, bug brain, this is mine," she retorted. She cradled the container of goodness closer, angling her body away from him.

He frowned.

An idea seemed to occur to him then, because he grinned wickedly, and said, "well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

She could see one of his hands move to a pocket and in a flash he pulled something out and pressed it to his lips.

_The flute._

'_Oh, no,_' was all she managed to think before she was overtaken.

"Augh!"

A swarm of pixies swirled around her, pulling her hair and clawing at her face.

She could feel a sharper pain on the left side of her chin, then another on her hip.

They were _biting_ her.

One flew in front of her and nipped the tip of her nose. She could see a small dot of red begin to swell and balloon out before it ran down, a miniature trail of blood.

Instinctively she raised her arms up to ward off the attacks.

The packet fell from her hands.

Immediately, the attacks ceased. Pixies darted from her in zigzags, fluttering above Puck's head.

And the fairy himself…

Puck stood smugly, arms crossed, the white packet dangling from his right hand.

He smirked at her one last time before his wings shot out and he was gone.

**HE.**

**WOULD.**

_**DIE.**_

-.-.-.-.

Ahah.

Okay, this one I like.

This was fun.

See you later.

By the way, I'm thinking of working on another story. I'll see after Finals… byezies!

~Cannibalistic Skittles


End file.
